


Teen's Night Out

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Adventure of the Pines [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper convinces Wendy and Andrew to allow him and his sisters to go with them and their friends to hang. Though really he’s using it as a chance to get to know Wendy better since he actually likes her. However the night they go to hang with them, they go to an abandoned convenience store which is said to be haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper's Crush

It was just a regular day at the Mystery Shack, though today seemed to be slow, and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Wendy was reading a magazine, Andrew was playing a video game, Gary was listening to music while doing a crossword puzzle, Soos was tending to the vending machine, Mira played on her ocarina, Mabel was spinning while sitting on a globe and Dipper was looking through the journal again. 

 

“Hey, Mabel?” Dipper said, “Do you believe in ghosts?” 

 

“I believe you’re a big dork!” Mabel replied before laughing. Dipper stopped the globe from spinning with a pencil and Mabel ended up falling off. “How about you Mira?” Dipper asked tapping her shoulder to get her attention, “You believe in ghosts?” 

 

Mira had simply replied, “They’re really scary, don’t even get me started about their hauntings.” 

 

Stan and Skyla had entered the Shack from the outside. “Soos, Wendy, Andrew!” Stan called out. 

 

Wendy and Andrew stood up straight, and Soos ran from the vending machine over to Stan and Skyla. “What’s up mister and miss Pines?” Soos said, catching his breath despite the distance. 

 

“We’ve gotta a few errands to run and won’t be back till later.” Skyla said to them, “In the meantime, you’re gonna have to clean the bathrooms. Think you can do that?” 

 

“Yes ma’am!” Soos said. 

 

“Absolutely not!” Wendy said after Soos. 

 

“Yes, no maybe so.” Andrew had said after Wendy. 

 

Stan laughed at this, “Stay out of trouble.” He said to them. With that they had shut the door behind them; they heard the car start and Stan and Skyla drove away. Wendy and Andrew both saw this as an opportunity. “Oh, gosh I wonder what this could be.” Andrew said being over dramatic as he walked over to a curtain. 

 

“Let’s find out!” Wendy said, being overdramatic as well. She unveiled the curtain and it was revealed to be a ladder, “What’s this? A secret ladder to the roof?” Andrew said. 

 

“Uh… I don’t think you’re mom, or Mr. Pines would like that.” Soos said to Andrew nervously. 

 

“Huh?” Both Wendy and Andrew said to Soos in a taunting kind of matter.

 

“Uhhhh….” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You dudes are freaking me out!” 

 

Mira looked the ladder with a curious expression, “Is it really okay to go up there?” 

 

“Of course it is.” Wendy said. 

 

“Yeah, come on, roof time, roof time!” Andrew said as he chanted the words roof time. The triplets climbed up the ladder as they said roof time with Andrew and Wendy. Gary had followed behind saying chanting the same thing as the triplets his brother and Wendy. They climbed up the ladder and found themselves on the roof of the Shack. They followed Wendy and Andrew over the roof, and they saw that on a flat surface of a roof, there was a cooler with a recliner chair and a bucket filled with Pinecones. 

 

“Check this place out!” Andrew said with a smile. 

 

The triplets and Gary looked at the view in awe. They felt like they could see the whole world from where they stood. 

 

“Did you put all this stuff here?” Dipper asked. 

 

“Andrew and I may or may not sneak up here during work.” Wendy said. 

 

“All day, everyday am I right?” Andrew said, nudging Wendy’s elbow in a playful manner. 

 

Wendy took a pinecone from the bucket and threw it towards a paper target that was taped to a totem; She hit bullseye. “Yes!” Wendy cheered. 

 

“Cool!” Dipper commented. 

 

“Well go on guys, try to hit the target.” Andrew said to the kids. 

 

The four children immediately went to grab a pine cone, and tried their best to throw them at the target. At one point Dipper threw a pine cone and it had landed on Skyla’s car; the car alarm went off. Dipper blushed out of embarrassment when this happened. 

 

“Jackpot!” Wendy said, holding up her hand to him, “High five!” 

 

Dipper found himself hypnotized in Wendy’s eyes; he almost sweared that his heart had just skipped a beat just staring at her. 

 

“Don’t leave me hanging.” He heard Wendy say which snapped him out of his thoughts. Dipper smiled and high fived her. Mabel, Mira, and Gary had seen him doze off in space and couldn’t help but find it odd for them. 

 

Soon enough, they heard a car honking from down below. 

 

“Oh hey! The gang's here!” Andrew said to Wendy. The triplets and Andrews little brother looked down and saw car pull up in the driveway; A hand waved out to them

 

“Hey Wendy! Drew!” He said calling Andrew by his nickname. 

 

“Welp, time to go.” Andrew said, before patting Gary on the head, “Hold down the fort, alright little bro and uh… Don’t tell mom.” 

 

Gary gave Andrew a thumbs and said, “You got it Andrew, have fun!”

 

With that Andrew climbed down the roof, and went to the car after he hit the ground. “Hey Wendy! You coming?” Andrew called out. 

 

“Yeah, hold on!” Wendy shouted to Andrew, before turning to the triplets and Gary, “You guys aren’t gonna tell Stan or Skyla about this are you?” 

 

Dipper simply smiled and zipped his mouth close, throwing away the zipper; Wendy did the same gesture. “Come on Wendy, or we’re leaving without you!” 

 

“Later dorks!” Wendy said with a wink of an eye. She jumped on a tree nearby and slide down, landing just next to the car; she entered the passenger's seat with Andrew and the car drove away. 

 

“Later Wendy!” Dipper said laughing a little, “Good times.” 

 

“Uh oh!” Mabel said with a smile. 

 

“What?” Dipper asked her. 

 

“Somebody’s in love!” She said hitting his arm. 

 

Dipper said trying to hide it, “Oh, come on, I don’t---Like her! I certainly don’t lie in bed awake at night and think about her!” 

 

Mabel, Mira and Gary had a certain look on their faces, as Dipper turned red. “Wha--What?” He stammered. 

 

“Dipper come on.” Mira said, “It’s clearly obvious that you like Wendy.” 

 

“We’ve seen the way you look at her.” Gary said with a smile, “It’s easy to read the expression on your face.” 

 

Dipper continued to deny it, “You guys, come on, it’s not like that at all really, it’s not! Get it through your head I don’t like her, I don’t, really I don’t!” 

 

“Okay, okay, no need to get defensive.” Mabel said with an amused smile. 

 

Gary pointed to the driveway as he shouted, “ **HEY LOOK IT’S WENDY!** ” 

 

“ **WHERE!?** ” Dipper exclaimed darting his head around the area. Though he saw through why Gary had yelled that. He turned to them and saw big smiles on their faces; Dipper turned as red as a cherry. “Thi--this--this doesn’t mean anything!” Dipper said to them as he stammered, “I’m going back inside!”

 

With that Dipper went over the roof and went inside. “So how much do you wanna bet he stays awake tonight?” Gary asked Mira and Mabel. 

 

“$20s.” They both said to the eleven year old.

* * *

 

- **_The Next Day_ ** -

 

Once again it was a slow day in the Mystery Shack, and it was just nearing the end of the day. Mabel had gotten out a boom box and plugged it in. 

 

“ **RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON!!** ” Mabel yelled turning on the boombox. Mabel, along with Andrew, Gary and Wendy started to dance. Mira however sat in the corner of the room, reading a book while Dipper was pretending to write stuff down on his clipboard. 

 

“Dipper, Mira!” Wendy said getting there attention, “Aren’t you going to get in on this?” 

 

“I--Uh… I don’t dance.” Mira said. 

 

“Really you don’t?” Andrew asked her. 

 

“Nah… It’s not really my thing.” She said nervously. 

 

“How about you Dipper?” Wendy asked, “Wanna dance?” 

 

Dipper shook his head and said, “I uh--Don’t really dance either.” 

 

“What are you talking about, of course you do!” Mabel said, before telling, Wendy and Andrew, “Our mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do…  _ The Lamby Dance _ .” Mira saw the look on her brother's face; he a look of slight irritation, “Mabel igsney the Lamby Dance-ey.” Mira said, speaking pig latin. 

 

Andrew couldn’t help but laugh at this, “The Lamby Dance, seriously?” 

 

“What? Is there like, little ears with a tail included?” Wendy asked Dipper. 

 

Dipper couldn’t find the words to reply, though instead Mabel spoke up as well as held up a picture of a little Dipper in a lamb costume, “Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing. It was just so darn cute.” 

 

They heard the clock go off in the Shack. “Look at that, quitting time.” Wendy said putting her name tag in her pocket. 

 

“Time to go and meet the gang.” Andrew said. They were just about to head out the door when Dipper had stopped them. 

 

“Hey guys wait!” Dipper said, “Do you mind if I--or me and my sisters to come with you?” 

 

This left Andrew and Wendy a bit concerned about this. “Ooo, I don’t know.” Andrew said to Dipper, “Our friends are pretty intense. So intense in fact, I don’t let them hang with my little brother Gary.” 

 

“It’s true.” Gary said, “I met them only once and it didn’t go well for me.” 

 

“Yeah, it was pretty dark day for the Mystery Shack.” Andrew said. 

 

“Drew you worry too much.” Wendy said, “Why not just give them a chance, our friends might actually like them. By the way, how old did you guys say you were?” 

 

Dipper replied, “We’re thirteen! So we’re technically teens.” 

 

“Alright!” Wendy said, “I like your moxie kid. I’ll go get my stuff.” Andrew shrugged at this and said, “Alright, I guess you guys are in. Meet you guys outside whenever you’re ready.” With that they both exited the Shack, leaving only the triplets and Gary inside. 

 

“Since are we thirteen?” Mabel asked, “Is this a leap-year?” 

 

“I don’t think so.” Mira said thinking about it too.

 

“You lied about your age didn’t you?” Gary asked Dipper. 

 

Dipper said, “Okay, I might’ve, but… I just thought that this would be our chance to get in with the cool kids…. And Wendy or whatever.” 

 

Mabel gasped loudly at this; she jumped off the counter, “Oh! I knew it! You love her!  **LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!!** ” 

 

“Hey what’s that?” Dipper said pointing in a random direction. When Mabel was distracted he flipped her hair over her head so that it was covering her face. Though she still continued saying the word love, though it was muffled. “Dipper… I don’t know…” Mira said nervously, “There teens… And we’re not teens. Not to mention, you know how I am with crowds…” Dipper placed a hand on Mira’s shoulder, “Mira, I know, you don’t do well with people you don’t know, but you need to get out of your shell eventually.” 

 

Mira rubbed her arm, “I… I’m not sure.” 

 

Mabel moved her hair out of her face, “Dipper’s right Mira. You’ve gotta learn to socialize. And don’t worry, we’ll be with you to help you out.” 

 

Mira thought about it for a while; she looked in the eyes of her siblings and saw a hopeful look on their faces. She let out a sigh, “Okay… I’ll try.” 


	2. Dusk 2 Dawn

Outside of the Mystery Shack, a group of teens were playing a game of some kind. Two teens were holding the other as he stood on his hands, while another threw candy at him. “In the belly!” The two teens chanted, “In the belly!” 

 

“Come on, hurry up!” The teen doing the handstand said. 

 

“In the belly! In the belly!” The two teens continued to chant. 

 

The other teen, wearing a black hoodie with a bleeding heart, and a stitch in the middle, with black slanted hair, had a piece of candy in the palm of his hand, which was covered with fingerless gloves. He was about to throw the candy when another candy had beat him to it; It landed in the other teens belly button. It had turned out Wendy was the one that had gotten a perfect shot. She stood alongside, Andrew, and the triplets. 

 

“Wendy! Drew!” The group of teens had said. The two teens that were holding the third teen in a handstand had chanted Wendy’s name and Andrews nickname. 

 

“Hey guys.” Wendy greeted. 

 

“What up peeps?” Andrew said, before introducing the triplets, “I like you guys to meet my cousins from California.” 

 

Mira was hiding behind Mabel's back; She peeked and waved to them shyly, before hiding behind Mabel again. Mabel on the other hand was excited to meet them, “I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!” She said before showing them the chewed up gum. 

 

“They’re not one for first impressions.” Dipper said to the group of teens before pointing to himself, “Unlike this guy!” All the teens did was just stare at him in silence, making Dipper sweat out of nervousness. “This guy…” He said awkwardly. 

 

One of the teens gotten out his guitar and started to mess around with the strings. “So what, you two like babysitting or something?” He asked. 

 

“Come on Robbie.” Wendy said to the teen named Robbie. 

 

“Don’t mind him he’s always like that.” Andrew said to the triplets before he introduced the first two teens, “So these guys are our friends from school. The two bros here are Lee and Nate.” 

 

The two teens named Lee and Nate laughed and punched playfully at one another. Andrew pointed to a girl with magenta hair one part dyed pink, having a cellphone in her hand, “The anti-social one is Tambry.” 

 

“Hey…” She said while texting. 

 

Wendy then introduced the one that was doing the handstand before, “This here is Thompson who once at a run over waffle for 50 cents.” 

 

“Don’t tell them that.” Thompson said feeling a bit embarrassed. 

 

“And this here is Robbie.” She said introducing Robbie to them, “You can probably figure him out.” 

 

Robbie flipped his hair and said, “Yeah, I’m the guy who spray painted the water tower.” 

 

“Do you mean the giant muffin?” Mira asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, the big muffin.” Dipper said. 

 

“Um, it’s a giant explosion.” Robbie said. They all looked to the water tower of Gravity Falls. They saw drawn on it was what looked like a muffin. “Ha! Kind of does look like a muffin!” Lee said before laughing. Robbie glared at Dipper and Mira, and Mira couldn’t help but shrink while Dipper smiled nervously. 

 

“Let’s hurry it up guys!” Wendy said, “I got big plans for tonight.” Everyone had gotten into the van. Dipper was about to get into the front seat where Andrew sat there, but was stopped when he saw Robbie sitting in the front of the passengers seat. 

 

“Sorry kid, I ride shotgun.” Robbie said closing the door. 

 

With no other options left, Dipper went to the back where his sisters sat as well. 

 

When everyone was in the van, Thompson had started the car. He turned to the other passengers in the van, “Okay guys before we go, my mom says you’re not allowed to punch the roof anymore, so…” 

 

Despite this everyone started to hit the roof of the van, “ **THOMPSON! THOMPSON!** ” They all chanted. 

 

Thus they started to drive off into their destination. The teens were chatting up with one another, though the triplets were silent. Mira was playing with the hair on her braid, while Dipper was biting down on a pen. Mabel took the pen from Dipper and crossed out the writing on the car door that had said “You Stink” Instead it she had wrote, “You look nice today!”

 

Mabel chuckled and turned to her siblings, “This is gonna blow someone's mind!” 

 

“Mabel, please!” Dipper said.

 

“What?” She said with an innocent look, “Am I embarrassing you in front of your…  **GIRLFRIE** \---Mmph!?”  

 

Before Mabel could shout the word girlfriend, Dipper immediately put his hand over her mouth, causing her to muffle her words. It wasn’t long until Dipper pulled his hand away from her mouth when he felt a wet sensation. “Eww, did you just lick my hand?” Dipper said wiping his hand dry. 

 

“You guys…?” Mira said to Dipper and Mabel, “... I’m starting to have second thoughts about this…” 

 

Dipper looked at Mira with concern, “Hey look… I know this isn’t the kind of thing your used to, but you’re here with us. Everything will be fine as long as you stick with us okay?” 

 

Mira looked at Dipper, “Even so… I still can’t help but feel nervous about this. What if something happens?” 

 

Mabel said to Mira putting her hand over hers, “Hey, we’re with Andrew and Wendy. So what could wrong?”

* * *

 

- **_Later_ ** -

 

The teens and the triplets had arrived at their destination. It was a small convenience store, with the lights of the sign barely flickering. The convenience store was surrounded by a fence and there were several signs that had read no trespassing. The whole group stood there just on the other side of the fence, staring upon the small store. 

 

“There it is fellas.” Andrew said, “The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn.” 

 

“Ha! Cool!” Nate and Lee said at the same time. 

 

“Umm… Why did they shut it down?” Mira asked nervously. 

 

Dipper was nervous as well, “Was there a health code violation or was there--?” 

 

“Try murder!” Nate said to Dipper and Mira. 

 

Lee had added, “Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!” 

 

Mira couldn’t help but let out a fearful squeak at that. However Mabel said with a smile, “This town has such a colorful history!” 

 

“Wha… Are you guys serious?” Dipper asked them still nervous about this. 

 

“Yeah! We’re all gonna die!” Wendy said, before punching Dipper’s arm in a friendly manner, “It’s not as bad as it looks.” 

 

“Just let loose and have fun, alright?” Andrew said Dipper with a wink of an eye. The teens had climbed over the fence, along with Mabel and Mira ( **_With a little help from Andrew_ ** ). They were just waiting on Dipper who was just hanging out at the top of the fence. 

 

“Come on Dipper!” Wendy called out to him. 

 

Dipper laughed nervously, “Okay, okay, just gotta get a foothold and than I--” 

 

“Seriously dude? Your sister did it!” Robbie said, gesturing over to Mabel who was currently spinning on the floor. Lee had climbed up on the fence, “Okay, you know what?” He said. He picked up Dipper and practically threw him off of the fence; Dipper landed on the floor face first.

 

“Ha!” Lee laughed before saying, “Sorry dude.” 

 

He jumped from the fence and went to join up with Nate. “Good idea tossing the kid off of the fence, genius!” Nate said. 

 

“You’re mom is a genius.” Lee had retorted. 

 

Mira went over to her brother and helped him up off the floor. . 

 

“Are you okay Dipper?” Mira asked with concern. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, let’s just go.” Dipper said to her sister; They went to join up with a group. They had approached the small store, and Robbie went to try and open the door. Wendy looked through the window and couldn’t help but be in awe by it. “Wow, this place is amazing.” She said to the group. 

 

“How’s that door coming along?” Andrew asked. 

 

“I think it’s stuck.” Robbie said, struggling to get the door open.

 

Dipper stepped forward, “Let me take a crack at it.” 

 

Robbie just scoffed at this, “Yeah, right. I can’t get in but I’m sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules.” 

 

“Hey, lay off him Robbie.” Andrew said. 

 

“Leave him alone Rob, he’s just a kid.” Wendy said to Robbie. 

 

Flinched at the fact Wendy just called him kid, it had only seemed to want to prove himself even more. Fixing his hat he walked around the store and jumped on top of a dumpster. “Dipper, hey, what are you doing?” Mira called out. Though he didn’t seemed to have heard her. He just climbed up the side of the building using what was provided and had gotten to the roof. He went over to the vent and started to try to force it open. 

 

“ **GO DIPPER!** ” Mabel had egged on, “ **PUNCH THAT METAL THING!** ” 

 

He had managed to get the vent open and he crawled inside. The whole group was chatting with one another. 

 

“Who wants to bet he doesn’t make it?” Robbie said to the group. To his surprise Dipper had just casually walked out of the store like nothing had happened. This left the teens excluding Robbie impressed by what Dipper had just did. He gestured everyone to go inside, and so they did. 

 

“Good call inviting this little maniac!” Lee said. 

 

“Your new name is doctor Funtimes.” Nate said. Mabel went in and high fived her brother; Andrew walked in and patted him on the head, “Nice thinking there Dipper.” He said as he headed in. 

 

“Nice work there slick.” Wendy said, giving Dipper another friendly punch. 

 

Dipper smiled at this and couldn’t help but squeal internally. Mira seeing as how she was the last one to enter, decided to join the others. Just when she was about to enter, she felt the presence of someone behind her when she felt a sudden shiver go up her spine. She quickly turned around and caught only but a glimpse of a little girl no more than 8. Though she couldn’t tell of her appearance when the little one had suddenly vanished. This of course struck her as odd; she did not have time to think about this however when she heard Dipper call out to her. 

 

“Hey Mira?” He said, “Aren’t you coming?” 

 

Mira stammered as she replied, “Ye--yeah, I’m coming.” 

 

Looking back to where she saw the little girl, Mira had entered the store and Dipper followed, closing the door behind him. The teens were looking around the store with the lights off, only the street lights providing their only way of seeing what was inside. 

 

“Man… Look at this place.” Andrew said, “It’s like something out of a horror film…” 

 

“It’s a whole lot creepier than I imagined.” Wendy said looking around eventually going to the back of the store. Dipper and Mira looked through some old newspapers, while Mabel took some dust off of the counter and licked it. “Yup, it’s dust.” She confirmed. 

 

“So where do you think they keep the dead bodies?” Nate asked his buddy Lee. 

 

“Dude, shut up!” He said shoving his arm. 

 

In the back Wendy had found a couple of light switches. “Hey guys check it out!” She said, “Do you think these still work?” 

 

She flipped the switch and everything within the store came alive. “Jackpot!” Mabel said with a smile. 

 

“So… What do we do now?” Mira asked as she played with her braid. 

 

“Pretty much whatever we want.” Andrew replied. 

 

The triplets looked to one another with a bit of excitement knowing exactly what that meant. 


	3. The Haunting

For hours on end, the whole group were pretty much doing whatever the heck that they wanted to do in a store. They ate what they wanted, played chicken fighting with balloons filled with smoothies and all kinds of dares. Even Mira was enjoying herself as they played games with one another. Mabel had ran around the corner along with Mira; though it wasn’t long till they both stopped in their tracks, when they came across a certain kind of candy that had  a “ **DO NOT SELL** ” tape around it. 

 

Mabel let out a squee, “Omigosh! Omigosh! It’s Smile Dip!” She exclaimed, taking a packet from the shelf, “I thought these were banned in America.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure they had a good reason for it.” Mira said, looking at the Smile Dip with concern. 

 

“Hey Mira!” She heard Andrew call out, “You want some ice cream?” 

 

“Oh! Ice cream!” Mira said with excitement before running in the direction where Andrew had called out. Mabel dipped a stick into the smile dip, but instead she poured the whole thing into her mouth. Dipper, Wendy, Andrew and Mira sat on top of the shelf, eating a popsicle of neapolitan ice cream.

 

“Hey come here, we got it ready!” They heard Nate say to Thompson. 

 

“Whatever it is I’ll do it!” Thompson said, running over to them. 

 

Wendy and Andrew laughed at this, “Thompson!” They both cheered. 

 

Wendy then said to Dipper, “Dipper, this night has been legendary.” 

 

“Really?” Dipper asked. 

 

“Yeah, just look around.” Andrew said, “The guys are bounding.” Andrew pointed over to Nate, Lee, and Robbie who was pouring a bunch of ice cubes into Thompson's pants; they all laughed. “I’ve never even seen Tambry to look up from her phone this long.” Wendy added as she pointed over to Tambry, currently texting, but occasionally, she looked from her phone every now and then.

 

“Not mention shooting star over there is going nuts over that Smile Dip.” Andrew said gesturing over to Mabel. She sat underneath the candy of Smile Dip, looking very sickly; She was stained with Smile Dip as well. “Ugh…” She groaned, “I think I’ve had too much… What do you think?”

 

_ The giant dog that stood beside Mabel only barked in reply as he had a giant smile on his face. Another dog jumped to her side. “Would you like to eat my candy paw?” He asked. “Of course you little angel…” Mabel said holding out the giant dog.  _ _ The giant dog handed her his paw, and she started to chew on it. _

 

Though in reality Mabel was actually chewing on air, which left Mira and Dipper concerned. Wendy had gotten their attention, “You know something Dipper, I wasn’t sure if you could hang out with our crew at first, but you’re surprisingly mature for your age.” 

 

“Yes, yes I am.” Dipper said. He tried to put the ice cream in his mouth, but kept on missing; Mira couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as she saw Dipper do this. Lee had completely emptied out the bag of ice; he shook the bag just a bit. 

“Hey, we need more ice!” Lee said to the gang. 

 

“I’m on it!” Dipper said throwing his ice cream to the side. 

 

“I’ll go with you!” Mira said tossing the ice cream to the side as well. 

 

They both jumped off of the shelf, and ran to the back of the store. As they walked, Mira had said to Dipper, “You know something, I wasn’t sure about tonight, but… I’m honestly having a great time.”

 

“See? Isn’t it nice to break out of your shell?” Dipper said. 

 

“I could say the same for you, Mr. Mature.” Mira said giving Dipper a friendly punch on the arm. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh as he gave a playful punch back at her. 

 

“Hey there’s the ice!” Mira said spotting the cooler. 

 

They approached the cooler and opened the door; Dipper took a pack of ice. “Alrighty, let’s get this back to--Mira?” When Dipper turned to Mira, he saw that her eyes were widened with horror, and she looked a bit pale. Dipper noticed that she was trembling; she had tried to say something, but couldn’t find the words to speak. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with concern, “Are you okay?” 

 

Mira pointed back to the cooler, instead of using her words; Dipper turned to see what had gotten Mira, so spooked, and that’s when he saw it. Inside the cooler there was a creature of unknown origin that was in a shape of a brain, and had sharp teeth, eyeballs floating let out a roar at the two children. Dipper let out a scream, and quickly went to shut the door dropping the bag of ice in the process.  

 

“Wha--Wha--What was that?” Mira had stammered. 

 

Dipper couldn’t find the words to reply, instead he went to open the cooler door again; Mira had held onto his arm this time as he did. When he did open it, they both saw that there was nothing there. “What?” He said, “Where did it go?” 

 

Just than, they heard Lee, and they both couldn’t help but jump. 

 

“What’s going on here?” He asked, “I thought I heard some lady screaming back here.”

 

“You two freaking out?” Nate asked them. 

 

Mira unfortunately couldn’t reply since she was still in shock about the monster she had just seen. Dipper quickly answered before it had gotten too awkward stepping in front of Mira as he did, “Uh, no, we’re not freaking out! Everything’s cool!” 

 

“Than what’s all this about?” Robbie asked, pointing to the bag of ice on the floor.

 

“Oh that?” He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, “That’s um… Well… Hey, look over there!” 

 

Dipper had pointed over to a dance arcade machine, that was flashing lights and playing loud rave music. “It’s Dancy Pants Revolution!” He said, “The game that tricks people into exercising!” The group of teens, had run over to the arcade machine with excitement. 

 

Dipper laughed nervously, “Ye--yeah, let’s all go play that.” 

 

He turned to his sister who was in a fetal position, still in shock. He kneeled down beside her, “Mira, come on, snap out of it.” He said snapping his fingers in front of her, but then lightly slapping her cheek, “Mira, Mira? Is anyone in there?” After snapping his fingers for about the fourth time, Mira had snapped back into reality. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked, “You with me?” 

 

Mira still couldn’t find the words to reply, all she did was nod. 

 

“Look, whatever it is we saw in there, it’s gone now. Let’s try to enjoy the rest of the evening, okay?” Dipper said. 

 

Mira nodded her head again, and Dipper helped her off of the floor. They went to where Dancy Pants Revolution game was, though Dipper turned back to the cooler, still wondering exactly what they both saw. About 30 minutes had passed, the whole group was watching Thompson playing Dancy Pants Revolution; though he kept on missing as he jumped around. 

 

“ _ Dance! Hurry! _ ” The game had said. 

 

“Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!” Nate and Lee cheered. 

 

“Wow.” Wendy said, “He’s really terrible at this.” 

 

“No kidding.” Andrew said, “It’s still fun to watch though.” 

 

Dipper laughed nervously again, “Th--that’s great.” He heard Mira let out a horrified gasp, that was muffled since she put her hands over her mouth. “Dipper…” She whispered with her voice trembling, “Look!” Dipper looked to the window and his eyes widened in horror. In the window he saw that everyone’s reflection was different. Their skin was replaced with nothing but bones, even his and Mira’s reflection. 

 

Dipper’s eyes rubbed in disbelief, and looked to the reflection of the window again. When he did however, he saw that everything was just normal. 

 

“Hey, you two alright?” Wendy asked the two kids, when she saw the both of them were looking pale. 

 

“Um…” Dipper said, before taking Mira’s arm, “We’ll be right back!” 

 

With that, he and Mira ran to the nearest phone in the store. After placing a quarter into the phone, he put in the number, and waited for someone to pick up; Though the line was left ringing. 

 

“He’s not picking up.” Dipper said to Mira, “What in the world is he doing?” 

 

“Try cousin Sky!” Mira suggested.

 

“Oh right, good call.” He said. He hung up the phone and put in another quarter and put in Skyla’s number. He heard the line ringing for awhile until--

 

“ _ Hello, you’ve reached Skyla’s voicemail. I can’t come to the phone right now since I’m busy with work. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you later. Probably, maybe.” _

 

Seeing as how that Skyla’s phone went straight to voicemail, they immediately went to go and find Mabel. Luckily they found her still by the Smile Dip. 

 

“Mabel, we need your advice!” Mira said, “We are currently hanging out in the convenience store that is really haunted, we can’t get a hold of Grunkle Stan or cousin Sky for that matter.” 

 

“And if one of us says anything to these guys they’ll just say that I’m a scared little kid or something!” Dipper added. 

 

“How is  **_that_ ** a problem?!” Mira said to Dipper a bit irritated. 

 

“It’s a major problem!” Dipper had retorted. 

 

They heard Mabel let out a groan; When they looked at Mabel’s face they saw her pupils were dilated. 

 

“Mabel?” Mira said, waving her hand in front of her face. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked.

 

They jumped when Mabel had jumped to her feet and shouted suddenly, “ **THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARD AOSHIMA!** ” She fell over, but Dipper caught her before she could hit the ground. 

 

“Mabel snap out of it!” Mira said slapping her face. 

 

“How many of these things did you eat anyway!?” Dipper exclaimed. 

 

“Beleven… Teen…” Mabel groaned, still in her hallucination.

 

“Uh-oh, this is really bad…” Mira said panicking. 

 

“Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man.” Dipper said, panicking as well, “Okay, maybe, things won’t be so bad. As long as we don’t aggravate the ghosts, we’ll be fine!” They soon heard Robbie call out to the others, “Whoa, guys, you might wanna see this.” 

 

Dipper and Mira went to join the other group; when they did, they saw on the floor that there was tape markings of two bodies, most likely the bodies of the owners of the small store. The whole group gasped at this. 

 

“The rumors were true!” Lee said. 

 

Both Dipper and Mira couldn’t help but gulp at this. 

 

“Dude, I dare you to lie down in it.” Robbie said to Nate and Lee. 

 

“Good idea.” Lee said, before nudging Nate’s elbow, “Go lie down in it!” 

 

Nate chuckled, “Look at me, I’m a dead body!” As Nate went to go lie down in the tape markings, Mira tugged on Dipper’s vest. “Dipper we can’t let them do this!” 

 

Dipper stammered, “But, Mira we--” 

 

“Is being apart of the cool kids, and being close to Wendy really more important than our lives?!” Mira said to her brother, “If we let them do this then who knows what will happen!” 

 

Dipper thought about this; but knew that Mira was right. Their lives were more important than this. 

 

“ **WAIT!** ” Dipper exclaimed, causing the teens to look over in his direction, “Maybe… We shouldn’t do that.” 

 

“This guy is scared!” Lee said to his friends. 

 

“I’m not scared.” Dipper immediately denied, “All I’m saying is… What if this place… Is actually haunted?” 

 

All the teens excluding Andrew and Wendy started to boo at him. “Yeah, take it down a notch Dr. Buzzkill!” Robbie said. 

 

“I thought I was Dr. Funtimes.” 

 

“Well, you’re acting like Dr. Buzzkill! Am I right?” 

 

The teens nodded, even Andrew though it was hesitantly. Wendy had rubbed her arm, “Yeah… A little bit…” 

 

Dipper felt a little at the fact that Wendy would say something like that. Tambry had typed on her phone, “Status update. Trapped in a store with insane 9-year old.” 

 

Dipper flinched at this, “I am not a 9-year old!” He exclaimed, going over to the taped body marks. 

 

“ **DIPPER! NO!** ” Mira yelled. 

 

Dipper didn’t listen to her however and he laid back in it, “I’m 13! Technically a teen!”

 

Just than, the tape markings had begun to light up, bright; than the lights had gone out. Than, Tambry had suddenly vanished; her cellphone fell to the ground. “ **TAMBRY!?** ” Andrew exclaimed.  

 

Mira picked up her cellphone and read the text, “Status update.  **_AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH?_ ** ” 

 

They looked up and saw that Tambry was in the security footage. She ran to the TV, and knocked on the glass as she screamed. Everyone else in the group had screamed as well. 


	4. The Lamby Lamby Dance

Tambry continued to scream as she knocked on the glass of the television, leaving everyone else in the group, speechless, and filled with fear by what was happening right now. “ **TAMBRY!** ” Andrew shouted, “ **TAMBRY!** ”

 

“ **CAN YOU HEAR US!?** ” Dipper yelled. Though Tambry didn’t have appeared to have heard them, as she looked around in the television with confusion.  

 

“What are we supposed to do!?” Nate said filled with panic.

 

“I don’t know man!” Lee said to him filled with panic as well, “I don’t know!”

 

“Let’s just go already!!” Robbie yelled, pointing over to the door.

 

Wendy turned over to Thompson, “ **THOMPSON! LET’S GO!** ”

 

Though Thompson couldn’t find himself the need to stop; he just kept on dancing as the game kept on going.  “Wait, I’ve almost got the high score!” He said to the group. Just like that, Thompson had suddenly vanished, and suddenly found himself within the game itself.

 

“Uh… What?” Thompson stammered.

 

“ _It’s time to shake what your mama gave you!_ ” The game announcer said.

 

The arrows came raining down on Thompson; a lot of them were hitting him right in the back and head. Thompson tried to dodge them but it was to no avail. “ **NO!** ” Thompson exclaimed, “ **SO MANY ARROWS!** ”

 

“ _You’re a dance machine!_ ” The announcer said.

 

“ **NO YOU’RE THE DANCE MACHINE!** ” Thompson cried out, trying to block the arrows.

 

“ **THOMPSON!** ” Wendy exclaimed.

 

“ **FORGET HIM, LET’S JUST GO!** ” Robbie shouted.

 

Wendy and Andrew quickly ran to the door and tried to get it open; to there surprise however it was locked.

 

“Guys it’s locked!” Wendy yelled. Robbie grabbed a hold of the cash register, “ **OUT OF MY WAY!** ” He threw the cash register to the door, but it had just disappeared as it came in contact with the glass.

 

“It’s them!” Mira exclaimed, putting her arms around herself as she shook with fear, “It’s the ghosts! We’ve aggravated them!”

 

“Okay, everybody calm down!” Dipper said, before pulling out the journal from his vest; he turned to the pages that had information on ghosts, “The ghosts in this place have to have some kind of reason! Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they’ll let us out of here!”

 

Robbie had his doubts about this, “ _Uh-uh, they’ll let us out of here!_ ” Robbie said doing an impression of Dipper, before saying sarcastically, “Yeah, that makes a lot of sense.”

 

“I don’t know guys, maybe he has a point!” Wendy said.

 

“Yeah, he might be going somewhere with this!” Andrew added.

 

Lee then said with sarcasm, “Yeah, right, I’m sure the ghost wants to talk about his feelings.” Everyone jumped, when they saw Lee had vanished suddenly. They spotted him a moment later when they saw him on the front of a cereal box.

 

The cereal box mascot had said to Lee as he held his spoon, “ **I’M BONKERS FOR EATING YOU ALIVE!** ” The whole group had covered their eyes, when Lee was stabbed with the spoon. “ **LEE!** ” Nate shouted, before backing up and saying nervously, “Okay, okay, I’m with you kid, a hundred percent man.”

 

From behind, Mabel had suddenly floated up into the air. Her body and eyes glowed an eerie light.

 

“Welcome.” She said with a deep voice.

 

The whole group screamed when they saw this happen. “ **NO,** **MABEL!!** ” Mira exclaimed.

 

“ **OH NO! THEY GOT HER!** ” Dipper shouted soon after.

 

“Welcome to your graves trespassers.” The ghost said through Mabel, before laughing and making Mabel kick her legs as she did.

 

“We’re super sorry about wrecking your store!” Wendy said to the ghost.

 

“We’ll never come back here, we swear!” Andrew said to the ghost.

 

The ghost gave it some thought before saying, “Well… Okay. You can go.” With a snap of Mabel’s fingers, the doors of the shop had opened. Mabel flew past them and went over to where the hot dogs were. “But before you go, hot dogs are now half off.” The ghost said cheerfully, “I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!”

 

Robbie and Nate, let out a scream and ran for the open doors; though the doors had suddenly closed shut.

 

“ **JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE HOT DOG SALE!** ” The ghost yelled.

 

“ **JUST LET US OUT ALREADY!** ” Nate yelled at the ghost.

 

“ **LET US GO YOU GHOSTLY JERK!!** ” Robbie shouted.

 

“I don’t like your tone!” The ghost said. Mabel’s eyes started to glow, and Nate had suddenly vanished, as did Robbie. They both suddenly reappeared in the hot dog machine. “ **OH NO! WE’RE HOT DOGS!!!** ” Nate shouted; Both him and Robbie screamed.

 

“ **ROBBIE! NATE!** ” Andrew yelled.

 

“It begins.” The ghost said through Mabel as it made everything float to the ceiling, including the group that remained. They all fell onto the ceiling and everything in the store with it.  

 

“Welcome to your home, for all eternity!” The ghost said making everything spin.

 

Dipper, Mira, Andrew, and Wendy let out a scream as they dodged the flying objects around them. “Dipper what do we do!?” Wendy exclaimed not noticing a shelf flying towards her.

 

“ **DUCK!** ” Dipper yelled pushing Wendy to the ground.

 

Andrew soon spotted a tipped over ice machine, “Quick in the ice machine, it’s our only chance!” He said to them. They ran to the ice machine and went into the cabinet, and Andrew had shut the door behind them.

 

“Why are they doing this!?” Andrew said, “What do they want from us!?”

 

“Revenge I think?” Mira suggested.

 

“What did we ever do to them!?” Wendy said.

 

“Okay, okay, let’s try to figure out the pattern.” Dipper said to them, “Each person was taken, why was each person taken?”

 

Mira said to them, “Let’s see… Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a videogame, Lee was being sarcastic... Agh! I can’t make it out, this all just too random!”

 

“It doesn’t make any sense!” Andrew said.

 

“Yeah, I mean that’s all just normal teenage stuff!” Wendy said. Dipper and Mira’s eyes widened in realization; both were thinking the same thing. “Wendy, say that last part again.” Dipper said.

 

“Normal teenage stuff?” Wendy said with confusion.

 

“Dipper that’s it!” Mira said.

 

“Yes, of course!” Dipper said, “Wendy, Andrew stay here! We’ll be back!” He turned to his sister, “Mira, let’s go!” Mira nodded and took his hand; they both gotten out of the cabinet holding each other's hands. “ **DIPPER! MIRA!** ” Andrew exclaimed.

 

“ **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?** ” Wendy yelled. Dipper and Mira approached the ghost in possession. “ **HEY GHOST!** ” Dipper shouted getting his attention. The ghost turned Mabel around; the light surrounded both Mira and Dipper and they floated off the ground.

 

“ **THERE’S SOMETHING WE GOTTA TELL YOU!** ” Mira shouted to the ghost.

 

The ghost was prepared to take them both out; just when it looked it would be the end for them--

 

“ **WE’RE NOT TEENAGERS!** ” Dipper and Mira both shouted, both of them squeezing their eyes shut. They heard many objects fall to the ground, when they opened their eyes, they saw that there was not one, but two ghosts; two elderly ghosts to be exact one of them holding Mabel by the hair. They both had name tags, the elderly man having Pa on his, and the elderly woman having Ma on hers.

 

The elderly man who was named Pa laughed, “Well, why didn’t you say so?” He dropped Mabel and she landed in the pile of snacks; She groaned as she sat herself up in the pile of snacks.

 

“How old did you say you two were?” Pa asked them.

 

“We’re…” Dipper said hesitantly seeing as how Wendy was watching, “We’re twelve…”

 

“So we’re technically not teens.” Mira said playing with her braid, “Which begs the question… Why do you hate teens so much?”

  


The elderly woman named Ma had replied, “When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!”

 

“That’s right.” Pa added, “Always sassafrassin’ customers with their boomboxes, and disrespectful short pants! So we decided to up and ban them, but they retaliated with this new fangled rap music.”

 

“The lyrics were so hateful.” Ma said, at the end of all she soon said brightly, “It was so shocking that we were stricken down with double heart attacks. That’s why we hate teens so much. Don’t we honey?”

 

Both Ma and Pa nuzzled each others noses; Dipper and Mira both turned to each other, before looking back at the ghosts.

 

“But they’re our friends.” Dipper said, “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

 

“Anything that might be to your liking?” Mira asked.

 

Pa scratched his chin, “Well, there is one thing… Do any of you know any funny little dances?”

 

Dipper sort of stammered at this, “Is… There anything else we can do?”

 

“ **NNNNNOOOOOO!!!** ” Pa yelled his whole body riddled with flames, causing Dipper and Mira to jump at this.

 

“Okay! Okay!” Mira said trying to calm Pa down, “My brother does know this one dance that you may like.”

 

“Well… I know the….” Dipper started to say, though he really didn’t want to say it, “ _The Lamby Lamby Dance_ … But I can’t really do it without a lamb costume!”

 

Pa snapped his fingers and Dipper was in a lamb costume; make-up in all. “Oh… And there it is.” Dipper said before sighing, “If I’m going to do this… Mira, give me a beat.”

 

“Got it.” Mira said holding up her thumb.

 

She took her ocarina from around her neck and started to play the Lamby Dance song, while Dipper began to sing and dance at the same time.

 

**_Well~_ **

**_Who wants a lamby, lamby lamby?_ **

**_I do! I do!_ **

**_So go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy_ **

**_Hi there! Hi there!_ **

**_So march, march, march, around the daisies!_ **

**_Don’t, don’t, don’t you forget about the baby!_ **

 

With a wink and a smile, the song came to an end, as Mira put the finishing note on it. Pa and Ma had seemed to have enjoyed themselves at the sight of Dipper dancing. Pa clapped, “That was some fine girl dancin’ boy! Your friends are free.” The doors to the store had opened and Pa snapped his fingers again, and Dipper was in his regular outfit.

 

“Welp, I don’t think you have to worry about us coming here ever ag--huh?” Mira said before getting cut off. Both the Ma and Pa ghosts had vanished without a trace. With them gone however, everything started to fall to the ground along with them. They all screamed as they fell back down to Earth; The whole group seemed to go back to normal.

 

Dipper and Mira spotted Mabel, still recovering from the Smile Dip, and the fact that she was possessed; they both went over to her.

 

“Mabel, are you okay?” Mira asked helping her off of the floor.

 

Mabel let out a groan as she held her head, “Ugh… I don’t think I’ll eat anything ever again…”

 

Dipper noticed a packet of Smile Dip on the floor; he picked it up, “Hey, there’s still some Smile Dip left in here.”   


 

“ **EVIL!** ” Mabel exclaimed, smacking it out of his hand.  

 

The teens had recovered from the shock and went over to Wendy and Andrew. “Agh…” Lee said, “What happened after everything went crazy?”

 

“You guys are not gonna believe this!” Wendy said, “The ghosts showed up, and Dipper had too--”

 

Andrew stopped Wendy in mid-sentence, and gestured over to Dipper, who was looking in her direction. She saw the look on his face, seeing that he had a hopeful look on his face, just hoping that she wouldn’t say a word.

 

Wendy didn’t know what to say to her friends, but Andrew had gotten her covered. “What she’s saying is the ghosts had come out of nowhere and Dipper grabbed a nearby bat and just started to beat them around like pinatas.”

 

Wendy got the idea and went along with it, “He beat them down left to right and the ghosts got all scared and ran away like a bunch of scared little girls, it was insane!”

 

All the teens mummered in amazement at this story. Dipper smiled at the fact that Wendy and Andrew had just covered up what he really did to save them just so that he would look cool in front of their friends. Wendy turned to Dipper, and zipped her lips as she smiled back at him.

 

Everyone had decided to call it a night and headed back to the van, where everyone had just fallen asleep. “Well, I’m probably scarred for life.” Wendy said.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy in there.” Dipper said.

 

“I think I’m gonna go stare at a wall and **_RETHINK EVERYWHERE_ **.” She said, “The next time we hang out, let’s hang at the Mystery Shack, okay?” Dipper had gotten excited at this, “Next time! Ye--yeah sure, next time!” Wendy went to sit in the front of the shotgun of the car. Dipper couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as his face turned red.

 

“Awww, and you said that you didn’t like her.” Mira said, nudging Dipper’s elbow.

 

Dipper rubbed the back of his head, “Well… I might like her a little… Well come on, let’s get back to the Shack.” Dipper climbed into the back of the van; Mira was about to follow behind when she heard someone crying. Mira turned and saw the same little eight year old girl, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk provided as she cried. This time she got a good look at the eight year old girl. The little one had short black hair wearing a brown knitted hat. She wore a simple open green and grey hoodie with a brown t-shirt under it, and she had on a pair of blue jeans and grey sneakers.

 

The little one looked up and she saw that she had the odd eye color of blue and brown. Mira kneeled down in front of her. She couldn’t help but wonder what she was crying about. Than in the palm of her hands she saw the little one was holding what appeared to be a pair of glasses.

 

“Glasses?”

 

She heard the little one speak with her voice cracking a little, “Why…?”

 

“Huh?” Mira looked at the little girl.

 

“First daddy… than mom… and now…” The little one said, with her hands shaking, “ **_He_ ** didn’t mean it… **_He_ ** just… **_Why did it have to turn out like this_ ** …?”  

 

“I--I don’t understand…” Mira said reaching out to comfort the little girl, “What are you…” She let out a gasp when suddenly she saw the child’s skin turn to ice. Mira couldn’t help but back up slightly as she watched in horror what was happening to the child. The child finally looked up to Mira, with her face half frozen.

 

“Why…does everything have to change…?” The child said, getting as she dropped the glasses. She walked over to Mira; She tried to move from the child, but found herself restricted from movement. She looked down and saw chains, like before around her ankles.

 

“Wha-- No! Not again!” Mira said horrified by what was happening. Two more chains sprung out from the ground and latched onto her wrists, pulling her to her knees. The child was soon in front of Mira as her body turned as pale as snow.

 

The girl said something to her, in words she couldn’t understand.

 

 _“_ **_nehw eht sniahc era nekorb, dna htrae emoceb yks, raef eht tsaeb htiw tsuj eno eey._ ** _”_

 

The child reach out to Mira as the child turned into an ice sculpture. The child reached out to her chest and--

 

“ _Mira? Hey Mira wake up!_ ”

* * *

 

Mira’s eyes had shot open and she suddenly found herself in the back of the moving van with her brother and sister. She darted her head back and forth, seeing as how one minute she was at the convenience store, just ready to leave than the next minute she was there.

 

“Wha--what happened?” Mira asked

 

“What do you mean what happened?” Dipper said, “We stopped a pair of ghosts from hurting our friends, and than you fell asleep suddenly. It was super weird.”

 

“I… Fell asleep?” Mira asked.

 

“Yeah, like I said, it was super weird.” Dipper said, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

 

Mira replied stammering a bit, “Ye--yeah, I’m fine. I got plenty of sleep last night. Though your right, it’s super weird. I don’t even remember going to sleep.” They heard Mabel groan next to them, still trying to recover from the Smile Dip. She looked to the graffiti and saw what she had written earlier.

 

“What kind of a sick joke is this?” Mabel groaned.

 

“But I thought you wrote that…” Dipper said.

 

“I would’ve remembered that…” Mabel said. The car soon came to a halt and they found themselves at the Mystery Shack. Andrew, and the triplets exited the van; Andrew had brofisted Wendy. “See you tomorrow at work?” He said.

 

“Yeah, sure man.” Wendy said with a wink of an eye, “See you guys tomorrow!” With that the rest of the gang of teens drove away. “Alrighty cousins, who wants to watch a movie before bed?” Andrew said.

 

“I guess a movie would take our minds off of what just happened tonight.” Dipper said.

 

“So long as it’s not a ghost movie.” Mira said.

 

“No ghost movies scouts honor.” Andrew said to them, "Don’t worry, I’ve got the perfect movie in--”

 

Andrew stopped in mid-sentence when the TV had suddenly flew out the window, which stopped them in their tracks. “What the…?” Andrew said.

 

They saw Stan stick his head out of the window. “Grunkle Stan, why did you throw the TV out the window?” Mira asked.

 

“Uhhh…” Stan said, not making eye contact, “Couldn’t find the remote.” He pulled his head back through the window.

 

“... Anyone up for a board game?” Andrew asked.

 

The triplets looked to their cousins and all they did was nod their heads in reply.

 

**_Next time on Adventures of the Pines:_ **

_House of Wax_


End file.
